


What's in a Hug

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Brothers, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Rating is for lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: 'Changbin and Jisung were kind of the dynamic duo; real brothers in a lot of ways. They shared far more than people realized and they worked well together. When things first started Jisung was Changbin’s lifeboat at times, the person he’d go to when he needed help, advice, reassurance, to vent, or simply to talk.'Changbin and Jisung experience what it's like to get swept away in a crowd. A big crowd...a very big crowd... And Changbin deals with the fact that despite everything, Jisung is younger.





	What's in a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

Changbin had done a couple of schedules without everyone in Stray Kids. The younger members have had to sit out stages because of their age and the oldest members have sat out in favor of other events. This was, however, the first radio show he’d done with just Jisung. The host had been extremely interested in 3racha; explicitly requesting just the three to come on as guests. Scheduling had been a problem, as the group was supposed to have a stage in Australia in a couple days. In the end, Changbin and Jisung had managed to convince Chan to go on ahead with the others. It wouldn’t have been right to limit the Aussie’s time in Australia.

Plus, Changbin and Jisung were kind of the dynamic duo; real brothers in a lot of ways. They shared far more than people realized and they worked well together. When things first started Jisung was Changbin’s lifeboat at times, the person he’d go to when he needed help, advice, reassurance, to vent, or simply to talk.

Chan was always there too, and Changbin would go to the Aussie as well. But Jisung. Jisung was always welcoming, always kind, always friendly, always warm. Changbin never felt like he was burdening the younger or bothering him in any way. It’s not that Chan wasn’t those thing, or that he made Changbin feel like a burden – he never did and was always willing to help. But Jisung was _always_ those things; like an uninteresting superpower. Bad days rarely made their way deep into the younger, not into his words or his actions, rarely affected how he’d treat others. Jisung was like a hyung in all ways but one.

Maybe it was because he had spent so much time outside of Korea, or maybe it was because he had so many international friends – Jisung transcended age. He just was. Of course, Jisung respected older individuals and rarely acted out of turn – unless it was for a joke – but when Changbin was with him, Jisung always seemed blind to the ‘shoulds’ and ‘shouldn’ts’ of age.

It was a trait Changbin deeply admired. Something he greatly respected. Though, it still felt odd sometimes. Especially when he had to be older. When he had to act like a ‘hyung’ – not just a friend. Those instances were rare and normally instigated by Jisung; the younger loved affection.

It bothered both of them. Changbin knew even before they filmed ‘Two Kids Room’ together that it bothered him. He wanted to be affectionate to Jisung without it being awkward, wanted to give Jisung what he deserved without planning it or thinking about it. However, Changbin hadn’t known that it bothered Jisung too.

He should have – he knew Jisung extremely well – but it never crossed his mind that the younger might also be bothered by Changbin’s own insufficiencies. Of course, Jisung had been quick to reassure Changbin that it was fine, that he’d been hamming it up for the camera, that it really wasn’t a big deal. _‘It’s not like you don’t hug me Changbinnie-hyung. I was just exaggerating for the camera.’_  

Changbin knew it was actually a very big deal.

Now was not the time to dwell. The two were set to fly out right after the radio show, meet up with the others ten or twelve hours after that, straight into rehearsal – unless Chan was able to work magic – and then to the stage.

The radio show had gone smoothly, for the most part – their host had accidentally let slip that the duo was flying out right after. People had assumed, and now they knew. Things probably wouldn’t be crazy. It was just the two of them, not the full group, they weren’t _that_ famous, it _was_ last minute. Changbin shook his head, he was overreacting.

“That was fun! I’m surprised Kim-shii knew so much about our 3racha stuff,” Jisung’s voice was a bit rough, he’d been fighting off a nasty cold, but still bright and joyful.

“Well he asked for us, so you shouldn’t be too surprised Ji.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” the younger brought a hand to his mouth, covering a cough, “still nice though. Man,” he continued after a beat, “I’m going to sleep so well on the plane.”

“One would assume. You crash well anywhere.”

“A gift.”

“Alright, boys!” Their manager was with the other members in Australia, and the guy that had been assigned to them was energetic, albeit scattered. He really never seemed to know what was going on. Changbin had to remind him of the radio show twice – but he was nice and they only had to put up with it until they got on the plane. “So the car is out front! I’m not coming with you to the airport by the way.”

“Out front?” Changbin frowned – it shouldn’t be out front.

“You’re not?” Jisung seemed unbothered, “Well, I hope you have a good night then Hyung.”

“I will Jisungie. Have a good flight you two.” And without any other instruction, he left.

“Wait, what?”

“We’re on our own Changbin-hyung,” Jisung said as he grabbed his carry-on bag, “Time to leave.”

“Yeah, just let me grab my bag, “ Changbin frowned again, “I think we should stay close and be really careful…I don’t like the idea of going solo…”

“Don’t worry too much,” the younger coughed into his arm once, “we just need to take it one step at a time, and before you know it we’ll be with the others.”

Changbin grunted in acknowledgment, though he still felt uneasy, “Let’s go then.”

The crowd wasn’t too bad, at least not compared to what Changbin had feared it might be. There were about ninety or so fans outside the radio station. The majority were respectful, moving aside, not pushing or screaming. There were a few that managed to push past the radio’s security. One even grabbed ahold of Jisung’s bag which caused the younger boy to trip off the curb.

Thankfully, Changbin had been close enough to catch hold of Jisung’s arm, preventing him from falling, and security had been able to deescalate the problem.

As the screams muffled behind the car’s door, Jisung let out a low tight whistle.

“You alright Ji? She didn’t get anything other than your bag right?”

“Yeah, just wasn’t prepared,” Jisung rolled his shoulder slowly, wincing as he lifted it, “Thanks by the way. I’d of landed on my ass.”

“I was more worried you’d land on your head…” Changbin pulled his seatbelt on as the car began to roll.

“Nah, she wasn’t that strong – I just lost my footing.”

Changbin doubted that. Jisung’s shoulders were tense against the safety belt; a tell – the only tell sometimes – of the younger attempting to shield his friends from whatever actual emotion he was feeling.

“We’ll be on the plane soon enough Changbinnie-hyung. No use getting worried over some fans.”

“Excuse me, boys. It looks like there is quite a bit of traffic – it’s going to be tight. You’ll have to be prepared if you want to catch the plane once we get to the airport.”

“Okay…thank you, sir,” Jisung called out, responding to the driver, “It’s going to be an adventure Hyung – if we get lost, do you think we’ll end up in Japan?”

“We won’t get lost – we might miss our plane.”

“But Kevin got lost.”

“Who?”

“Kevin, from Home Alone. It could happen. We might end up in Japan.”

Changbin snorted, “Right. Well, I’m going to message Chan-hyung so that he doesn’t worry or claim we forgot him.”

“Good call,” Jisung mumbled, pulling out his own phone, “He should be asleep though.”

“’Should’ and ‘is’ are very different,” Changbin smiled hearing the gentle chuckle come from Jisung.

Chan responded shortly after the message was sent, with a simple; -- I heard you guys! Sounded great~ I’ll make sure you guys get lots of bbq! Have a safe flight --

Changbin quickly typed out -- get some sleep -- before looking back up. As expected Jisung was already dosing; eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Changbin smiled at the sight.

This image of Jisung was one Changbin ‘did’ feel like a hyung to – the soft, cute, quiet version of Stray Kids’ jack of all trades.

The hugging question Jisung had posed during ‘Two Kids Room’ circled in Changbin’s head again. It wasn’t that he didn’t hug Jisung. He did. But, Changbin knew his one-arm squeezes and the occasional quick wrap around he did with Jisung were nothing compared to the octopus grasps he uses with Hyunjin or the tight empathetic embraces he’d share with Felix. If Jisung could be like this – always – it would be easy.

However, Jisung was rarely like that.

“Rarely that vulnerable,” Changbin muttered, holding his breath when Jisung shifted.

The thing was Jisung was vulnerable – he held his emotions, good or bad, for the world to see. Unless they were going to cause a problem.

Shaking his head, Changbin decided to try and get a few minutes of sleep before the airport too. He could mull over Jisung’s dynamic personality later.

“Changbinnie-hyung, we’re pulling into the airport now,” Jisung’s voice was unsteady, “Hyung…I think we have a small problem…”

Changbin turned towards the other, opening his eyes – apparently, he’d been more exhausted than he’d thought, “What’s the problem Jisung?”

Instead of speaking, Jisung shifted back in his seat and pointed out the window. The area surrounding the airport entrance was packed; hundred of people all pushing and shoving, packs of ten or fifteen joining ever couple of seconds.

“They can’t be here for us,” Jisung muttered, “I mean, someone else must be flying in or out.”

“All right boys,” Their driver pulled into a spot about two meters away from the mob, “Have a good flight.”

“What?”

“Sorry boys, I was just told to drive you. Gotta go pick up some tourists on the other end of the airport.”

“Oh…alright,” Jisung took a deep breath, “Thanks for the ride?”

The man missed the questioning tone entirely, “No problem.”

The younger rapper was already moving, gathering up his bag and pulling a beanie over his head, when the situation really dawned on Changbin. They needed to get into the airport – get through the growing crowd – and apparently, they had no assistance at all. “Uh, sir. Did you hear anyone mention airport security?”

“Oh yeah, Kang said he’d told them of your departure time, but I guess a couple big idol groups are returning at the same time. Security is totally booked up. Kang figured you’d be alright.”

“Well shit,” Changbin heard Jisung breath out.

“They might not even notice or recognize us Ji. They’re waiting for another group,” Changbin tried to sound reassuring, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to fool; himself or Jisung.

“Let’s just get this over with. Our plane leaves in less than an hour.”

“Yeah…”

The gust of cold air slapped Changbin’s face as did the sudden burst of noise that accompanied it; screams and hollers. He climbed out then waited for Jisung to join him. The car pulled out seconds after the younger stumbled from it, leaving them both exposed from all sides.

The growing group of fans had extended out into the drop-off area and started pushing into the parking lot. Some people bumping into cars as they tried to pull up to the curb.

Jisung gave Changbin a gentle push, “Come on Hyung…”

It wasn’t as bad as Changbin had feared. At least not until a girl from somewhere on his left screamed something. The rapper didn’t hear the exact words, but the mob did and suddenly everyone rammed into Changbin from the right.

It was like a solid tidal wave slamming into anything in its path. Changbin almost lost his footing, managing to grab onto the edge of a pillar just in time, and through the roar of people he heard some scream out, “Ah Stray Kids Changbinnie?” and “Changbin-oppa!”

What struck a chord was the lack of Jisung’s name.

Changbin tried to turn around but found himself completely unable to – prevented by the hundreds of people still forcing passed. Instead, he moved forward again, straining his ears in case Jisung called out to him. Changbin was sturdy – muscular – but even he had trouble pulling himself the remaining distance to the pillar.

Sliding against the concrete, the rapper forced his body around. The sea of people continued to push their way towards whatever group they’d been waiting for – though some seemed to have shifted their focus to Changbin – there was no sign of Jisung; no soft blue beanie, no light colored hair, no dark purple sweatshirt.

A girl suddenly slammed into Changbin with a cry, “Sorry. I’m so sorry…” she screamed up at him, then pulled her way back into the sea.

“Jisung!” Changbin tried to call out over the noise. It was met with moderate success, as a few of the Stays who’d managed to escape the mob heard him. He could hear their frightened exclamations;

“Hannie is here?!”

“Where is he?!”

“Help Changbin-shii. Can anyone see Hannie!”

“Jisungie!” Changbin tired again louder, a flash of protective anxiety surged through him. He was the oldest here – he was responsible, “Sung!”

“Changbin-shii! Oppa,” a young woman Changbin recognized as a regular attendee of their Korean events called to him from a spot four meters back into the crowd. It seemed as though she and the people she was with were trying to block off a small area just at the edge of the parking lot, “Hannie is here!” Changbin could see her and the four others she was with struggle to maintain their human fence.

“Shit,” Changbin pushed back into the crowd towards them, where he hoped Jisung was – forever thankful to their Stays, but desperate for actual airport security. “Jisungie,” he called again as he finally managed to break through.

The girls managed to block off a small section of ground, using a black van as a more sturdy barrier. “Oppa. I don’t want to move in case…”

“That’s fine…thank you,” Changbin carefully ducked under their arms, tripping and scrapping his knees against the asphalt as another person rammed into him.

Jisung was there, dazed, disheveled, confused even. He was crouched down, leaning against the black van with one hand clasped to the side of his head and the other gripping his bag. Everything else was lost in the dim light.

“Jisungie?” Changbin grabbed the younger’s shoulder and frowned at the oddly delayed flinch, “Come on Sungie.”

The boy slowly turned, “Hyung?”

“Yeah,” Changbin pulled Jisung up, steadying the younger as he staggered, and wrapped his arm tightly around Jisung’s middle. Thankful that the crowd had thinned.

Despite the initial stagger, Jisung was able to support his own weight as Changbin led them through the remaining people. Relieved when they finally reached the door.

The airport was warm, much warmer than outside, and virtually empty. He made a beeline for the nearest seat and manhandled Jisung down as soon as they were within reach, “fuck…” Changbin quickly knelt beside the younger and grabbed Jisung’s face hastily. The younger had dried blood caked around his nose and a forming bruise near his hairline just above his right temple, “Jisung look at me, yeah?”

Jisung looked up and met Changbin’s eyes easily, blinking painfully against the harsh fluorescent lighting, “Yeah…yeah, I’m alright.”

“Fuck,” Changbin repeated, looking around for help of some kind, only to find a clock which taunted him; they had just over twenty minutes until they should be boarding. “Assuming Ji should even fly…”

“What? No, I’m fine Changbinnie-hyung,” Jisung sounded significantly better, “Just, you know.”

Changbin gave a sigh in frustration, “Ji, look at me a sec,” when the younger did, Changbin tried to remember all the signs and symptoms of a concussion but came up blank, “I don’t know what I’m looking for here Ji…”

Instead of answering, Jisung stood, “We need to get to the gate.”

“At least you managed to keep hold of your bag…” The older breathed out defeatedly. He stood also, eyeing Jisung as he did. The younger was clearly in some pain, but he seemed lucid at least. Changbin wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulders quietly and started to lead them to the check-in kiosk.

“Checking in?” a receptionist called out as they approached, his voice was tight; likely from stress.

Changbin nodded and clicked the appropriate buttons on the machine, printing both his and Jisung’s boarding passed, “Is there a first aid station on the other side of security?”

“Of course. One near gate five and another by twelve,” the apprehension dripped from the words.

“Can you let them know my friend got bashed around by the mob outside? We’re to catch the next flight to Australia,” Changbin was hesitant of how much he should share and how annoyed he was justified in being; everything was a bit of a fight already.

“Oh…uh, should we call an ambulance?”

“No, just let them know we’re coming…” Changbin didn’t wait for any other questions. Between Jisung’s lack of protests and slight limp, Changbin’s patience was at zero.

The security checkpoint was empty, save for the single attendant, which allowed Changbin to rush them through without much hassle.

The receptionist from earlier had listened to Changbin’s request, seemingly taking it very seriously because on the other side of the checkpoint was a man waiting for them with a wheelchair and a first aid kit, “Just have him sit here for a moment. What gate are you at? We’ll use one of the rooms near that gate and I’ll inform the pilot to hold if necessary while I check him over.” The man sounded extremely apologetic.

“Thank you,” Changbin muttered loudly as he forced Jisung into the chair. The younger resisted, but not too much; he looked mildly ill.

The walk to the gate felt like an eternity and Changbin was just thankful to have someone else in control for the moment. Despite the unwanted excitement outside, even beyond the security checkpoint, the airport was mostly quiet.

“Here is the gate sir, just let me go tell the woman working the counter about the situation.” The man darted off the counter.

“Probably realized who we were…” Changbin crouched down and placed a hand on Jisung’s thigh, “You still doing alright?” the questioned wavered with unusual uncertainty.

“We need to be on that plane,” was the only response.

“We need to make sure that’s a good idea first Ji,” he paused, then added, “If you can’t fly I’ll stay too, alright?”

“You can’t do that!” Jisung winced lightly at his own voice, “You have to go.”

“Ji-“

“Everything is all set. We are just going to move to the room over there,” the man pointed to a door a few meters away from their gate.

Changbin followed silently.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the man started asking Jisung questions and running his examination.

With a quiet sigh, the older rapper pulled out his phone, he’d received no new messages. Which was probably a good thing. He didn’t want to think about how Chan was going to react to this whole debacle – hopefully, he wouldn’t find out. At the same time, however, Changbin feverishly wished the eldest of 3racha had been there. Chan would have handled things better – he would have called management or something, refused to leave the car without protection. Chan would have protected Jisung better, figured out a way to make the situation better.

“Okay, good news Jisung-shii,” the man’s exclamation brought Changbin’s attention, “you probably have a very mild concussion. However, you’re speaking fine, no problems with walking or coordination, pupils look good. So, you are clear to fly.” He turned to look at Changbin then, “He might be sensitive to the change in pressure, but I’ll set him up with a couple doses of pain medication. He should be fine sleeping too.”

Changbin felt his shoulders suddenly loosen and his chest split in two, “That’s great.” Was all he could manage.

Jisung stood slowly, “We should get onto the plane then.” He sounded hopeful and exhausted, taking the small bottle of medicine as it was offered, “Thank you for your help.”

“Do you have an icepack by chance?” Changbin suddenly asked, “Jisung’s got a bruise on his head and I think he may have hurt his ankle.”

“Hyung-“

“You were limping,”

“Of course. I’ll have one of the flight attendants get one for you. Before takeoff if possible.”

“Thank you,” Changbin bowed slightly and grabbed Jisung by his bicep, “Come on then Ji.”

The intercom announced boarding just as the duo reached the gate and they had no trouble finding their seats. An attendant handed Changbin a large icepack as they passed by.

“Stop fussing Hyung. I’m fine,” the older had buckled Jisung in, gotten the younger an extra pillow, and a blanket – without even removing his own bag, “put your bag down at least.”

“Hold it,” Changbin put the icepack – wrapped in his sweatshirt – on Jisung’s head. Once the younger held it in place, Changbin quickly stored his bag and sat down, “Have you taken the pain meds yet?”

“We just sat –“

“He said the changing pressure might affect you, Ji. That’s takeoff and landing – take something. Please.” Changbin sighed into his words. His chest still felt cracked somehow.

“Alright,” Jisung responded, oddly submissively, and quickly downed the two white pills with the last of his water, “Okay, see. Taken. Now please relax.”

Changbin shifted uncomfortably, “I am relaxed.”

“You’ve been even more freaked since the dude said I was fine,”

“That’s not true –“

“You’re fluttering –“

“No –“

“Why did him saying I was fine freak you out more?”

“You were barely conscious outside, I hardly think –“

“You’re acting like my mother. I’m fine. Promise.”

“I’m you hyung!” Changbin felt his cheeks warm and ducted his head slightly.

“Yeah…” Jisung responded unsure, “But, you’ve always been my hyung. Look, just relax. I’m fine, we’ll be with the others in a bit.”

Though his cheeks still felt warm, Changbin looked over – evaluating Jisung. The younger still looked mildly ill, but he was clearly much more lucid than he had been outside. The confusion on Jisung’s face pulled at Changbin, “I get that Ji…but.”

“But?” the younger questioned as Changbin tapered off, “Are you alright?” Jisung lowered his icepack to get a better look, “Were you hurt? Shit…I didn’t even…what’s wrong?”

Changbin found himself chuckling fondly, “No. I’m not hurt Ji. Calm down. I got pushed around a bit, but managed to evade the worst of it I think.” He sighed, “but, it terrified me.”

The plane pulled away from the gate and turned onto the runway.

“Of course it was terrifying Binnie-hyung! Have you watched videos from the US – shopping videos – it’s terrifying.”

“No. I mean, I’ve seen those, but you disappeared Sung…I turned around and you were nowhere.” He ducked his head again, “That was terrifying. I’m supposed to look out for you and shit, but you were just gone.” He could feel the void in his chest grow at the mere thought, “you were just gone.”

“But you found me. Neither of us was badly hurt. And we even caught our plane,” Jisung sneezed once, then continued, “Things worked out fine.”

“Your idea of fine is disconcerting Jisung…”   

The younger smile – which shifted into a barely concealed wince as the plane started to ascend, “We should try and sleep. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” he repeated watching Jisung for any signs of extreme discomfort as the younger tried to find the perfect position. Jisung managed to fall asleep by the time the plane leveled out.

Changbin found himself unable to, still far too high strung and a bit anxious at the idea of Jisung sleeping. So he watched. By the fourth hour – nearly three since the cabin lights were turned off – Changbin really started to feel stupid, but he couldn’t bring himself to relax enough to sleep.

He’d never worried about Jisung until now; not really. He’d worried plenty about the others. Changbin had worried about Felix, fretted over the boy’s lack of confidence and fear, over his once underdeveloped Korean; Changbin had worried that Hyunjin might overdo it, might work too hard and burn himself out; Changbin wanted to protect and care for Jeongin, worried rumors or harsh comments might be too destructive to their youngest’s mind; Changbin even worried about Seungmin, often concerned that people say the younger was harsher than he was – that people might think their Seungmin was mean. But Jisung never sparked that concern. Never really seemed to need that kind of protection.

Changbin fell back against the seat. That wasn’t fair, was it? Jisung was only hours older than Felix.

*~*~*~*

“Binnie-hyung, we’re going to land. You need to put your seat up.”

Changbin jerked forward blearily.

“Sleep good?”

“Yeah. Did you? Your head hurt? You take more pain meds?”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re landing in Australia~ Soon we’ll be with the others. Just forget about all that craziness.”

The older put his seat back up, he didn’t like how full of conviction Jisung was – maybe this is why the younger rapper seemed put together, maybe he just squashed everything down. Maybe – likely Changbin’s brain supplied – Jisung was just as self-conscious, just as tired, just as worried, and just as affected by negativity as the others. Maybe he was just less willing to share it.

“We’ll be beginning our landing – cabin crew prepare for landing,” the pilot spoke through the intercom in Korean first, then repeating his words in English.

“Jisungie, does your head hurt?” something in his voice must have done the trick because Jisung answered.

“It’s just a headache. Nothing too painful. I promise.”

“Anywhere else? Or anything else?”

“My arm hurts a bit and so does my ankle. But –“

Changbin decided to interrupt, “Just promise me you’ll tell me if it gets worse. Okay? Or if something bothers you.”

Jisung squirmed a little, “Alright. Just,” a baby started wailing somewhere behind them, “no one needs to fuss over me.”

The plane’s descent went quickly and the landing was smooth. As was customs – surprisingly.

Changbin waited for Jisung to get through and then the duo headed out.

“Changbinnie! Jisungie!” Chan barreled towards them as they passed through the doors and he quickly found the bruise which stood out against Jisung’s skin, “I saw video – are you alright? Fans were freaking out – said you’d been knocked unconscious.” The Australian had taken Jisung’s bag and was lifting the younger’s hair to get a better look at the discolored spot.

“I didn’t get knocked out. We’re alright Channie-hyung.” A soft smile found its way onto Jisung’s lips, “Changbinnie-hyung made sure of it.”

“I’m sure he did,” Chan still sighed in aggravation, “You’re alright too, Bin? All the videos just show Jisung disappearing.”

“Yeah, I missed the worst of it. And the first aid attendant checked him over before we got on the plane,” he paused – Chan always treated Jisung like a maknae, he never seemed to struggle with it – “It’s a mild concussion, but nothing to worry about.

Chan didn’t seem completely convinced but carried on as if he was, “I managed to cancel our full rehearsal, so you guys could get some rest.”

“Can we get something to eat?”

“My dad is already grilling stuff up as we speak. Bit early, but he wanted to make sure you both got special treatment,” Chan spoke with excitement and cheer that had been dwindling recently, “Everyone’s still there – wanted to come with me to pick you up. They’re super worried. Jeonginie saw the video before any of us…he didn’t take it well.”

“Then let’s hurry and get back to everybody,” Jisung tried to get his bag back from Chan, but failed, “I’ll call him in the car.”

*~*~*~*

Their time in Australia flew by – in part because Chan’s and Felix’s families did everything in their power to care for the boys and make the trip memorable – the boys were back in Korea for a whopping three days before they were scheduled to fly out to the United States.

Changbin was impressed with how easily Jisung seemed to brush off the events at the airport. Far easier than Changbin did. The older found himself focusing on Jisung far more than he used to – watching for any lingering trauma but he’d seen none.

For that he was thankful.

Everyone had taken an early night, even Chan was asleep by eleven.

Changbin passed out around the same time, instantly lost in dreams. Dreams where the nine of them were on stage waiting for the results of the music show. They were nominated – actually in the running – and the tension and anticipation were electric.

“Changbin-hyung?”

Reluctantly, Changbin pulled himself out of the dream, mildly upset that he was interrupted before the winner was announced. The darkness confused him. He’d expected a slight glow from the window, however, the room was still black.

“Changbinnie-hyung?”

It was hard to see Jisung clearly in the darkness, he was silhouetted by the slight light streaming from under the door but his features were unreadable. Changbin did notice the slight tremor running through the younger boy, “Sungie? What time is it?”

“Sorry…I know it’s really late…I just,” he huffed quietly, “needed to check…” In the muted light Changbin could see Jisung’s form retreat slightly, “I’ll let you go back to sleep then…sorry.”

“Wait. Check what Ji?” Changbin sat up, surprised Chan hadn’t woken up yet. Jisung was speaking quietly, but Chan was normally hyper-aware of the members even in sleep, “What’s going on here Jisungie?” he heard the younger release a shaky breath.

“Nothing. I just, you know…yeah,” Jisung finished lamely.

“Okay. Come on,” Changbin wasn’t used to being the hyung the younger members went to – though it did happen occasionally – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t recognize when something was off. Especially with Jisung, considering how close they were. “To the living room.” He didn’t wait for an answer.

Jisung looked alright in the light, certainly seemed less shaken than he had been a minute ago. Though Changbin wasn’t completely fooled. He’d become an expert over the last week at reading Jisung – wanting to step up as hyung a bit more.

“It was just a dream hyung. Nothing more.”

“Uh huh,”

“We’re going to the airport tomorrow,” Jisung finally muttered quietly, “and, you know, I had a dream.”

Changbin sat down on the couch, clapping his hand on the seat next to him, “Okay. You dreamt about the airport.”

Jisung flopped down beside him, “I got sucked into the crowd and you disappeared from sight. And then I couldn’t get out, and the people were everywhere. But I couldn’t find you. And the people just kept coming –“

As one of the older members – outnumbered though they were – Changbin had witnessed panic and anxiety bubble out of his younger brothers; older brothers too but it was easier to pretend he didn’t notice depending on the situation. He’d seen it first in Hyunjin and Jeongin after JYP criticized them so harshly. Both had thankfully, maintained composer on camera, but overflowed with fear and despair off of it. Hyunjin sought comfort, affection, and help – willing to do anything necessary. Jeongin buried it. Tried to keep it hidden – to prevent worry. But when it broke free it was devastating and painful.

Changbin witnessed it in Felix shortly after. First in the moments leading up to his elimination and then more painfully in the hours leading up to their first District 9 stage. Despite all the practice and preparation, the young Australian couldn’t shake the feeling he shouldn’t be with them. A feeling which nearly sent Felix into a panic attack if not for the quick thinking of a certain squirrel. Probably seconds before Felix succumbed to his panic, Jisung latched on – tight and comforting – refusing to let go. A grounding presence.

That’s what Changbin decided to do. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jisung and refusing to release. He could feel the high strung panic vibrate under his arms, could feel the shallow breathing, and the racing heart. But Changbin also felt Jisung slowly still and melt into the hug, sinking into the older’s side. “I got you, Ji.”

It didn’t take long for Jisung to calm down, true to his nature he adapted long before most people, but he didn’t move, “Thank you Changbin-hyung. I guess I needed that.” He mumbled into Changbin’s shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around the older boy, “Thanks…”

“Anytime Sung,” Changbin loosened his hold but didn’t release, “Tomorrow will be fine. Our manager is with us. All nine of us are together. Chan-hyung told us last week that the company was increasing security from now on. Everything will be fine.”

“Right. I know.”

“Chan-hyung is going to be paying extra attention to everything. I doubt Minho-hyung, ‘lix, or Jeongin will let you out of their sight –“

Jisung snorted, “Out of their ‘grasp’ more likely.”

“And you can guarantee I’ll be watching too.” Changbin paused briefly – this wasn’t too hard after all, “So no more dreams.”

Jisung snorted again, louder, “Yes sir!”

They stayed like that for another few minutes, before slowly unwrapping and making their way back to the bedrooms, “Good night Jisungie.”

“Night Hyung,” Jisung paused outside his door, “You give really great hugs by the way.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Changbin bit back with a smirk, “I don’t like hugging older friends.”

Jisung simply chuckled and closed his bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions - you never know <3 Have a wonderful week!!


End file.
